Bar Fights and Karaoke Nights
by TheNewMoo
Summary: Nigel & Jordan fic with more to come soon! Read & Review, tell me if you like where it's headed please.


DISCLAIMER - I don't know Crossing Jordan or any of it's characters. And I never will. Don't write for the show either. I'm not making money, just spending my spare time entertaining myself. I promise I'll give them back when I'm done!  
  
Chapter 1 - Hidden Secrets  
  
He sat, motionless at his desk in front of the computer screen, like he did everyday at work. Waiting patiently for test results to be finished, emails to be returned...scans and bloodwork to be analyzed. It was the same thing. Every day. People never stopped dying in the city of Boston, and he would have tests to run until they did.  
  
Sure, the day did have it's high points. They mostly consisted when a beautiful medical examiner strode down the hall, brown hair either loose in soft natural curls that framed her face, or pulled back. Scrubs, jeans and a tee, dress suit...makeup or none. She was gorgeous. Irish roots and killer looks, paired with the occasional pair of high leather boots...she could throw him for a tailspin with a fleeting glance.  
  
He'd known Jordan for quite some time now...and the first time they'd met, he was struck with her beauty and grace that followed her as she strode down that hall...the same way she did now, confident, just the right pace...everything she had no idea she even did pulled at his heart at made him wish all the more that she was his.  
  
But she'd come to him in the night before, crying and needing his help. Needing someone to talk to, someone just to be there for her. Not needing someone to be her lover. So he'd hidden those parts of his feelings deep inside of him and comforted her, calming her sobs and drying her tears. Once she was better, she was off like everything was perfect between them. Little did she know how he'd lie awake for nights on end, the only thing running through his mind was her and his desires to have her know how he truly felt for her. That he was dead certain he was falling for her. Falling hard, and falling fast.  
  
Years ran by like hours. Yet his feelings didn't fade. They merely grew stronger as he watched her progress in her field. And his feelings only grew more protective as he watched her get her heartbroken more than a few times. Her mothers murder mystery only grew into a thick clumped tangle of hell that she was getting enveloped in. Sucked down like she was trapped in quicksand.  
  
He tried to work up the courage to tell her how he felt for her. How he was positive that it was real. But anytime he'd get the guts, he'd lose it when he saw the way she looked at him. Not as a potential lover, but as a friend. A close friend that she could share her deepest secrets with. That was how she wanted it to be, and that's how he'd be to her. A friend. Nothing more.  
  
It hurt to see her with Tyler, but he nearly died with ecstasy when she got rid of him. She always had had a quick wit and smart mind...and she knew how to get rid of the men she attracted to her. Like moths to the flame, they all drew close...but get too close, and you'll get burned. Should have been her motto.  
  
Finally, he felt like he was ready to tell her how he felt, and she met someone new. A blonde haired, blue eyed, country boy detective, fresh into Boston and fresh into the PD. And when he saw the way that blue eyed stranger looked at her...he knew he had to act fast or risk losing the love of his life to the young man that stood in his way. But then he saw how she looked back at the detective. There was something...different...in the way she looked into those blue eyes, rather than his brown ones. There was a spark that he knew Jordan didn't feel with him.  
  
He'd lost her again. Because he was too shy. Too slow to act. Too afraid to get shot down and possibly lose the friendship that he had with her. Would it be worth it? Losing their bond...just because he felt so strongly for her that he dreamed of her at night, saw her in his dreams and wished hard to himself that she'd somehow see how he loved her so.  
  
Months passed and he could easily see how Jordan was falling for the poster boy of rural America. The way they laughed. Coffee-breaks in her office...getting requested to process a scene. Even his boss started to notice the relationship forming between the pair. But did he do anything about it? Try to tell her how he felt?  
  
No, he just sat. In front of his computer screen. Shooting glances at her retreating figure walking down the hall past his office. Like he did everyday. And all he could do was sigh, wish, and try to get the courage to tell Jordan that he, Nigel Townsend, was in love with her. 


End file.
